


Cruel Joke <二>

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765





	Cruel Joke

三

“你这老板……老师，你这老板喜欢你的吧，我说。”鸣人是个快言快语的孩子，听到这儿饭没咽下去就急着开了口。佐助看了他一眼，半鄙夷半宠溺地，但也赞同地偏了偏头。大家伙的赞同声盖过了卡卡西的又一次叹气。他最后开口的时候声音也是艰涩得难听，就像这个故事一样难堪：“不，他不喜欢我。他有女朋友。”

……

因为事情什么时候会那么容易呢。卡卡西自从失去父亲后，就时常觉得自己似乎有一种体质，注定了无法轻易获得所谓的平安喜乐。来这座城市三年，这个国家快七年了，他反而比从前更孤独。他也从来没想过，有一天喜欢的人会也喜欢回自己，不过这也可能是因为他真正喜欢的是拒人于千里，时刻保持安全距离。

在带土能够进一步接近时他就知道对方是有女朋友的，因为听其他同事提起过。但是这位女友既没有露过面，也没有一次出现在带土口中。但想象起来，一定是一位温柔聪明的姑娘。卡卡西内心对她没有敌意，从始至终，因为野原琳跟宇智波带土真的是绝配，越了解他们这一点便愈发清晰。他们第一次见面是在一次公司聚餐。带土这家伙在花钱方面的突发奇想与孩子气丝毫不亚于在其他任何方面，据迪达拉说他定的餐厅是一家贵到了远超出他们目前的盈利能力的地方。所以，这也大概解释了为何他在聚餐时间十分钟前就接到了小迪的夺命连环信息，催他快快快来因为他和蝎都high了，但是此时公司远程办公的其他同事们也都来了，尤其是一脸阴沉的财务角都先生让气氛十分可怕，已经整整十分钟没人说一句话了。

行吧。当时卡卡西在外面和大和他们看展，只能提前告辞去赶地铁。紧赶慢赶，到底还是迟到了几分钟。他风风火火冲进门的时候，大家已经落座了。

“喂！卡卡西！！这边这边！”不等他回应凑上来的侍者，迪达拉的大嗓门就硬是在嘈杂的餐厅里劈开一条通道。卡卡西一听就知道这家伙刚才没撒半句谎，他现在肯定high炸了。但更让他尴尬的不是刚才陌生人们那半秒的注目礼，而是他走近了刚要落座时，他的亲密战友蹦出的更响亮的下一句：“哇卡卡，你今天，好帅啊！真帅！”

……啊。杀了我吧，或者让我杀了他。一时间大家都在看他，包括几位从没见过面的同事们。卡卡西要尬炸了，突然很想把自己头上的那点发胶洗掉，也把稍微搭配了那么一下的衣服也撕下来。难道公司聚餐……高档餐厅，不是要……给点面子？迪达拉自己也很漂亮啊，还化了妆吧？别再看我了……而落在他身上的视线里最有存在感的，要属长桌那一头，带土身边的一位女孩子。她似乎往卡卡西这边注视了格外一会儿。

“这家伙喝多了，咳咳。”虽然是一如既往面无表情，但卡卡西知道对面的赤砂蝎这是在安抚。他摆摆手，没来及回话，就听到一声清亮又不失温柔的招呼：“既然人来齐了，来，我们一起喝一杯。大家工作辛苦了～”

隔着另外几位同事，卡卡西根本看不见说话人的面目。这就是他们的老板娘吧。但他能看见更靠近他的带土嘴角格外温柔的弧度，于是也止不住欢喜起来。在她身边他看起来格外开心与放松，真好。

席间举杯换盏，卡卡西有点喝多了。他不太能喝酒，只是不会对这种社交场合的热闹说不。他不太记得那天晚上有什么特殊内容，只知道酒过三巡被小迪拉着和一位叫飞段的小伙子在洗手间自拍来着。在大家在餐厅门口道别的时候，他终于面对面看清了带土女友的面容。她不仅美丽，更是眉目间与带土有着说不出的和谐感，有人打趣说他们很有夫妻相，矮了一头的女生小鸟依人地靠在带土肩头，甜笑地看着他的样子比月光更美。可惜卡卡西一晚上也没和她交谈过，还不知道她的名字，最后是跟着蝎迪他们回家。

所以，在那个周末，带土组织他们去射箭的时候，卡卡西对于再次见面的女生有些莫名意味的招呼一时间没反应过来。那时候他和飞段在门外等着带土进去确认一件什么事情，女生走到他们面前，先与飞段打了招呼。不等卡卡西开口，她转头上下打量了他一番，露出了一个好看却又有些微妙的笑容：

“卡卡西吗。有点奇怪呢，上次见面记得你好高，怎么现在看起来也没那么高了呢。”

？本来是想问对方如何称呼的他，倒被这一句问得一下子开不了口。旁边的飞段帮忙解释道：“哈哈，大概是因为现在我们俩站在下坡吧。”射箭中心的门前的确有个缓缓的坡度。

“我上次也的确穿了带跟的……呃，我好像是穿了同一双鞋。哈哈。”本来想帮忙补充下，低头却……看到自己的的确确穿着和前几天那次聚餐完全一样的鞋的时候，卡卡西也有点尴尬了。大概是这个坡太陡峭了吧。

琳只是笑笑地没有说话，这时候带土问完了出来了。女生靠在他身上，略撒娇地寒暄了几句。带土问他们刚在聊什么，她把这个问题又重复了一遍。这个时候，卡卡西还没找到机会问对方的名字。

“啊，是吗？”带土伸出一只手环着她的腰，让卡卡西忍不住觉得这两人的身高差真好。他自己只比带土矮一公分，而且其实看不太出来，偶尔显得比他还高一点。“我倒没看出来呢，卡卡西这家伙一直这么高啊，这家伙比我显得还高呢。”说完就拍拍她的肩，一行人一起进去了。

射箭倒是很有趣的活动，卡卡西也终于在出来的时候知道了女生叫琳。只是那天唯一有点尴尬的是，明明琳也在场，带土却始终控制不住对他的兴趣。即使卡卡西竭尽全力抵挡，努力把话题都丢到琳那儿去，他与带土之间的对话仍占了90%；飞段这家伙一直在状态外，偶尔几句发言都是和邪神教相关。

总归算是愉快的一天，能有个这么热衷于组织有趣活动的老板也不是坏事。当然，如果在送他到家下车前，带土没有当着琳的面把话题引到性方面，又非常坦然地问了卡卡西一些关于性偏好的问题，那就更好了。虽然他也知道这符合对方一贯坦然不羁的作风，他自己当然也不是这方面羞涩的人，只是加上完全处于谈话外的飞段，这气氛还是略奇怪了些。 

仅是如此的话，只不过是一些完全可忽视的不适感罢了。只是随着他和带土因为结伴去健身房，以及各种被迪达拉一概水掉的周末活动而接触愈发频繁之后，这些奇怪也无时无刻不在积累、升级，直到彻底越过了可以被称为普通朋友行为的分界线。

比如终于进入到健身房里面，锻炼倒的确是锻炼满了一小时，但却完全不是卡卡西设想的两人各练各的，哥俩专心各自增肌。他自己其实没太去过健身房，所以不是每个器械都会用。但是他一向讨厌给别人添麻烦，更别提求助，加上器械旁边都有大致的使用说明，这不应该是个问题。但不知道为什么，带土非常喜欢扮演他的指导者与导师的角色，即使是这种情况下……所以最后就变成了，卡卡西上的每一个器械，带土都……保持着可允许的最近距离，在他身后/身侧指导并且全程……观看，还帮他喊拍子。一些比如推胸的器械就还好，但是因为卡卡西臂力不太够，被带土带去练引体向上机，在他非常羞耻地半跪在垫子上朝上引体时，带土就站在正后方。

这tmd……器械的对面就是健身房的落地窗，此时因为夜晚成了一面镜子。卡卡西能非常清晰地看到自己吃力的动作不说，更能看到、感受到，对方此时就站在背后，自己每次因为用力而凸起的臀部就……等于从对方面前擦过。卧槽。我可求求你吧，大哥我自己能喊拍子，我也知道怎么用了，你快走吧。他不仅这样疯狂在内心大喊，更是非常努力地出口表达了，明示暗示了带土可以去练别的器械，这样效率更高等等等等，已经到了他如果再多说就很失体面的分上了，然而对方只是四两拨千斤地说不行你动作还是很不标准，就按我的节拍练，来该下一组了。

就这样，在健身房挥汗如雨的每个夜晚，他们俩都保持着，带土目不转睛地注视并指导着卡卡西练完一组又一组器械，然后在三组做完休息时，自己上去同样的器械练。那这个时候对方都保持对自己的高度注意力了，如果不适当回礼是不是很不礼貌呢？但苍天有眼，面对一个你其实并不十分熟悉的衣着清凉、身材显露的上司兼朋友，在两米之内的距离将对方肌肉张弛面红耳赤的模样都尽收眼底……即使有那几分好感在，也是非常令人不适的体验！卡卡西却实在没有办法摆脱这个困局。所以在之后他们共同健身的两个月里，每一次他的最大疑惑都是，我能不能走，我该怎么走，我们为什么不像正常人一样分开练，怎么样才能让大家不看我们。从很多方面，在健身房这种诡异的状态概括了两人这一段关系，别扭又亲密，以不恰当的方式，让卡卡西自己与他人都挺不舒服，但带土却自始至终乐在其中，毫无烦恼。

又比如言语间频繁发生的不合时宜的用语。带土是个不拘小节，大胆又开朗的家伙，虽然面上隔着一层聪明人独有的桀骜，比卡卡西更拒人千里。他说的话做的事，就像迪达拉曾经评价过的一般，基本都不在常人所能接受的规矩范围内，因为规矩常理对他而言毫无意义，他只做自己想做的、说内心想说的。他像个明亮燃烧的太阳，虽然是完全以自我为中心，耀眼到无视其他存在，内心的纯善与强大能量却也不断为他人带来明亮与温暖。他说他爱每一个普遍意义上的人，就如同他说他其实并不特别在乎其他人的细微感受一样真实。卡卡西没过多久就弄清楚了这一点，自然也不会以常人恪守的规章礼仪去要求他；他一向迷恋戏剧与精彩故事，所以遇到精彩的人物往往会把手背到身后做个合格的观众，由对方将自己的色彩尽显。但是即便如此，还是有一些举止即便开放宽容如卡卡西也不能完全不受困扰。

有一次在上班时，卡卡西急着需要与合作公司的行政部门进行沟通，对方是个越过他级别许多的小领导。本来应该是带土自己去做这件事，因为涉及许多卡卡西还未掌握的信息，前者却借口一句“你英文比较好”托他去做。在卡卡西进行最后一步确认，也就是对方如果问及自己身份该如何回答时，收到这样一则信息：

“我也不知道诶……你就说你是我老婆？”

？？？

卡卡西一愣，转头看看身边在键盘上飞快作业的迪达拉，又回忆了一下工作语境中大家一贯维持的严肃与专业性。当是笔误吧，笔误。他于是选择了无视这句话，换了个方式继续确认。最终这个任务也是顺利完成了，迪达拉一点也没看出来，但是卡卡西那一整个下午都有点心神不宁。

裂缝一旦存在就很难被完美填满，尤其是在外力依然不断施加的情况下。卡卡西不喜欢裂缝。不是这种。

然而，就像前面说的，他的运气总没那么好。隔了两天去健身房的路上，带土问他既然是无神论者，那是不是不怕鬼，然后在接到肯定答案后愈发燃起了斗志——他比卡卡西见过的任何人都好胜，虽然自己不承认——要和他赌夜里去墓地一趟。

“这也没什么呀，晚上的墓地倒是更安静，应该更适合思考吧。”在搬来这座城市以前，卡卡西住过一些旁边有教堂和墓地的地方，安静是真的安静，每次走夜路回家路过总觉得内心格外宁静。他没想到的是听到下面一句提议：

“的确。等天气暖和些，咱俩就去墓地里过一夜吧。带着睡袋什么的。”

……

即使是无心，也不该得寸进尺。卡卡西有点烦了，终于提醒道：“这不太合适吧，你有女朋友。”

带土闻言只是耸耸肩：“这又没什么。琳知道也没什么呀。”

卡卡西忍不住问：“这段时间我们晚上一起出去，琳也都知道吗？”

带土只是开车，语气如常：“我不会瞒着琳任何事情的。”

但过了一会儿，他又补充道：“但是她没问，我也没必要主动说太细节的东西吧。”

“过夜这种事我觉得不能算太细节了。”这也许是目前为止卡卡西对这个大男孩说过最严厉的一句话，只收到一个无所谓的笑。

他应该收到预警的。

四

感恩节很快到了。在这边是一个团圆的节日，于是带土和迪达拉提议组织大家一起在办公室聚会庆祝一下。不同于上次，这回只是个家庭聚会一般的场合，迪达拉要带着蝎，卡卡西也招呼着带土带上琳。他总觉得要增加一下老板娘的存在感才好。虽然很快他会非常后悔自己这个决定。

这段时间他与带土的拌嘴更频繁了，因为带土开始像上学时总爱调皮惹女生的男生们那样“骚扰”他，用一些起外号之类的幼稚手段，让他不胜其扰。虽然对于欣赏的人总不能为这事真正生气，但落在大家眼前的确非常令人尴尬，最后卡卡西不得不提高嗓门呛回去，崩了云淡风轻的酷哥人设。比如在有一天货仓缺人，带土带着他和迪达拉去帮飞段他们理货时，不知怎么回事老板就开始开他的玩笑，叽叽喳喳说个没完，飞段和迪达拉都在笑。卡卡西知道自己不会脸红，毕竟还有面罩挡着，但是就很烦，这种莫名其妙的关注。于是他叫带土吊车尾的快闭嘴吧，这个称呼来源于知道对方打字很慢、在校成绩也没他好。

结果对方不仅没有被凶退，还非常开心地一边哈气搓手一边对其余两位同事解释道：“你们看，卡卡西嘴上说着闭嘴，其实非常开心我在关注他。他就是个傲娇的小男孩，哈哈哈，就超可爱。”

大冬天里劳动着正想看热闹的同事们听见这番评价果然一起大笑起来，还一口一个傲娇小男孩、小可爱地叫。卡卡西非常想把手里开箱子的小刀直接扔过去，碍于本月的工资却最多只能厉声回敬大白痴，别丢人了快闭嘴吧。最后他不得不蹲在地上把自己缩小来躲避这三个白痴的目光和起哄，好在最后带土的手机响了被喊走了。他能感觉到自己面罩下的脸像被冻伤了一样又辣又热，内心十分窝火。傲娇的小男孩？！从小到大酷炫如风的他什么时候被人喊过这种外号，还是当众，太丢脸了。该死的吊车尾！

于是，他从那时起就非常想要带土出丑，之前卡卡西也没意识到自己这么记仇。在得知带土从来不喝酒之后，他就一直在期待一个可以让对方醉倒出丑的场合，感恩节聚餐简直是天赐良机。趁老板出去的片刻，卡卡西飞快和迪达拉商量好了让蝎去多买点烈酒回来，完全忽视了自己其实也酒量不佳的事实。他内心的盘算是通过起码自己在酒场上的经验，用盛情难却的敬酒套路联合酒量超群的蝎迪夫夫干倒老板。

有些时候的确人算不如天算。首先，那天卡卡西工作忙炸了，中午饭都没吃几口就被电话喊走。坐到迪达拉他们煮的火锅前时，他基本是空腹状态，那火锅又辣得很，他吃不下几口就已经开始喝酒了。

蝎买回来的是烧酒和啤酒。那烧酒都是混合水果味，虽然其他人都很喜欢，却实在每一口都让厌甜的卡卡西想吐。但没办法，只能硬着头皮喝。琳虽然是个娇小的女孩子，小身体里却藏着大能量，连续四大杯烧酒下去她还是笑意盈盈，卡卡西已经觉得有点头疼了。火烧的感觉一路延伸到中枢神经，他知道自己语速变快了一些，这是微醺的征兆。这个时候，他一般会变得更有攻击性一些，也更适合敬酒场合。也好也好，他朝身边的迪蝎示意准备行动。

于是在跳过一些奇怪话题时——此时带土也被迪达拉灌了两杯了，嗓门也变大了，依然缠着卡卡西辩论；他们在辩论什么打赌还是大冒险还是什么胆量什么的时候，带土突然拍着桌子问说卡卡西如果咱们俩玩大冒险，你输了，我让你去裸奔你敢去吗？全场寂静，剩余四个人都像看神经病一样看着他。卡卡西和大家交换了一圈目光，只好用尽量没那么明显的鄙视语气说，我当然敢，但我不会。带土于是喊着说那我要全程录像呢？卡卡西也有点上头了，也大声回应这算什么，我为什么不敢。他非常想让这个话题结束，也非常不明白为什么这个傻逼非要和他争每一个幼稚的输赢胜负。没想到带土进一步提高了音量而且像是要拍案而起拉着卡卡西就要去实践一样，说那我要全程录下来在网上直播，你敢我们现在就去走走走。琳使劲按着他，卡卡西瞪着他开始泛红的一张圆脸，努力克制住自己一拳捶过去。

最后还是年长些也是社会经验丰富的蝎大哥站起来通过进一步敬酒摆平了这场风波。卡卡西由于生气，也忘了策略跟着喝了又两轮。他们这个时候换到啤酒了。他能感觉到坐在自己对面的琳明显由一开始的欢快状态转到了不太开心，内心就更恼了。带土真的是个大傻逼。

但是，酒精使人愉悦，尤其是酒量不佳的人。迪达拉和蝎两个人真的是酒场精灵，喝着喝着就完全进入了状态，扫除了白天做社畜时的疲态，声音洪亮架势十足。卡卡西只觉得自己心跳飞快，赶紧喝了几口水。他意识到自己现在有点格外上头。

“带土老板，我们敬你——”蝎领着迪达拉站起来，给带土敬酒，同时用眼神示意卡卡西。哦对，还有计划，嗯，计划。卡卡西于是站起来，他们三个人杯子都端了老高。琳好像喝多了，坐在那看着他们，吃了两口菜。

接下来蝎说了一堆敬酒词，真的是滴水不漏，社会人就是不一样；迪达拉接了一堆更好听的话，卡卡西也附和了许多。但是带土坚决只喝一杯，虽然是三个人拿三大塑料杯酒敬他。接下来不管他们仨怎么套路，怎么情义怎么面子怎么三寸不烂之舌，这个炸毛混蛋就是一滴不愿意再喝了，坚持说这不公平。妈的。

在迪达拉和蝎准备放弃时，卡卡西拍了一下桌子，因为刚刚又干了一瓶啤酒的量而热血沸腾。他现在就只有一个目标，那就是把这个傻逼喝倒，喝吐，出一口恶气。他进入了一个与他日常冷静的人设相差甚远的状态，他自己也知道。但是人一急眼了就难免不择手段，兔子急了还——卡卡西指着带土的鼻子，稍微趔趄了一下，听见自己的声音那叫一个字正腔圆，气出丹田：

“宇智波带土，我告诉你，我这辈子就这一个请求，我旗木卡卡西对你来说有多重要，你就给我喝多少！”他又指了指带土面前那新倒满的一大杯，大概有两瓶的量。

片刻的沉默。在卡卡西以为这一招也不行的时候，对面一直很坚定的老板大人开口道：“你说真的？”他当然是不假思索地回答对，我说真的。于是带土离开桌子，四下寻找着什么，一边说道：

“那这一杯太少了，根本不够。”

……？？？反套路，自杀袭击？这是什么骚操作？难道他其实很能喝？此时卡卡西的脑子已经是半运转状态了而且还在不断变慢，但他还是能感觉到现场气氛明显变僵了，琳把筷子放下了一言不发，而蝎迪两人则面面相觑，蝎还很不可思议地看着他。你看我有什么用？

然后，带土找到了一瓶，瓶装的，还剩半瓶的好几升的啤酒，卡卡西一时间想到的居然只是赤砂蝎这个社会人士到底到哪买了这么恐怖的容量的酒。

“我要喝这个！”带土大声说。

？？！

大家都愣了，卡卡西倒是很开心，因为他现在非常想看带土喝多。“带土！”琳站起来要拦他，迪达拉和蝎也开始动手拦，嘴上纷纷说着老板不要冲动算了算了，但是他非要喝。卡卡西更开心了，虽然也有点害怕。

然后带土甩开了众人的劝阻，拧开了瓶盖就开始仰头灌。那半瓶很快，真的，没了。

Shit man. Respect. 卡卡西愣了一下，加入了迪达拉他们带头的雷鸣般势头的鼓掌中。琳没有鼓掌，但也看不出生气。卡卡西觉得她应该喝多了，因为他肯定喝多了。他在逐渐失去方向感，心跳越来越快看来快要GG了。带土一直在看他。

如果有什么事是卡卡西能够改变的，那就是让那一晚就到这结束了，他的气也算出了一大半，即使没看到带土现场耍酒疯也够了。真的真的够了，如果结束在这一刻他会非常非常开心。因为接下来，悲惨的是，丢人的不是别人，或者说真正丢人、丢大人的起码不是，而是他自己……接下来，起码是在场的这四个人面前，他的成熟酷男人设将如破碎的蛋壳推倒的多米诺，真真正正一去不复返了。

卡卡西喝多了之后会开始攻击性变强，抢着敬酒抢着把别人喝倒，这是从小长大的朋友们都知道的事情；但只有非常少的人知道，如果从那个点上他进一步喝多，一些更可怕的独特特质就也会显现出来，那就是——他会变得非常，非常，非常，感情外露。

道理大概是，越冷静从容的人，排除真正的冷血，平常大都是有非常强大的理智与礼数在压制着。足量酒精的作用就是暂时麻痹这层压制，于是事情往往会变得更加可怕，掉马会掉得尤为剧烈。尤其是在旗木卡卡西，一个平常时刻散发着生人勿近、近了我也不怎么搭理，一切都以一个皮笑肉不笑的得体眯眯眼拒之千里的人这里。他内心其实格外敏感，情感格外丰富汹涌，这他妈的也不能怪他，只能怪基因啊。

本来这种事其他人根本没机会知道，但那天晚上，酒精不耐受又是基本空腹的十分疲劳的卡卡西，因为急着喝倒带土而头一次地失足了，把自己推进了更深的陷阱。

后来具体发生了什么、是以什么样的顺序发生的，他自己记不清也没有脸问别人了，因为肯定给除了带土之外的人带来了巨大惊吓与创伤。他只记得，带土在茶水间水池那儿吐了，他站在旁边拍他的后背，虽然自己也快站不稳了。他不想吐。

下一个意识清明的时刻，卡卡西发现大家都回到了办公室。两个Amazon Echo被拉到迪达拉的桌前播放着抒情的钢琴曲，他很喜欢钢琴曲。迪达拉在后面大声拉着蝎吼些什么，琳抱着膝盖坐在办公室门口。而他，他和带土一起，双手互相拉着举在面前，两人面对面非常近地坐在转椅上近到再近就没地方放手了。带土的呼吸和声音一起喷在他脸上，都他妈的是酒味但肯定没他自己身上酒味大。他听见带土在说一些非常emotional非常直白地表达丰富感情的话，他没太听懂，然后感觉也找不太到母语，于是用英语问他Do you love me, 卡卡西的意思是作为朋友我对你真的重要吗，你不要哄我，但是他说了半天只能说出两句话，就是Do you love me和Do I matter to you and how much? ……然后他就听见带土在他眼前，额头对着额头，一遍遍说I do, I do love you and you matter to me so very much. Very much. 他黑亮亮的眼睛直望进卡卡西的眼睛里。

这是卡卡西灵台清明的一瞬间，就像溺水的人突然被举到水面。他没有理带土，而是赶忙转头看琳，坐在那儿抱着膝盖的琳。琳也在看着他们，目不转睛地看着他俩，卡卡西看不清她的表情却能看清她的眼睛。好悲伤的一双眼睛。

他不想让她悲伤，但是他站不起来。他要离开水面了，很快……于是他用尽全力向琳投去求助的眼神，让她过来扇自己一耳光，把自己踢走，或者随便怎么样。快，快来，这一瞬间即将结束，他要沉下去了。

谁快来扇他一巴掌，谁快来把他拉开。这都是什么丢人的东西，我在说什么？我为什么会说出这些丢人的东西？这都是些清醒的时候，足以让旗木卡卡西把自己杀死一千遍的赤裸裸、极不得体又非常丢人的东西，胡言乱语。快停止，他必须停止。太离谱了，真的离谱。

但也是这些话，这些东西，这个晚上，让卡卡西再也无处可逃了。因为这不是谁编出来的荒谬玩笑，而是他被一层一层掩盖的真心，下作、不知廉耻、赤裸裸无处可藏。平日里他惯于藏身于后的修养与理智，连同他一直引以为傲的那颗还算好用的脑子一起被缴了械，他精心堆砌并且一直籍此高高在上俯视凡间的伪装的高墙原来那么不堪一击，原来让他的云淡风轻都变成滥俗热情是这么简单的一件事。他不酷，不圆滑，不从容也不神秘了，他现在在问出的问题、在做的事情大家都看得见，否认也没用。他想要泪流满面在这个人面前崩溃、质问，他想要证明自己的重要、想要在他的世界里拥有自己的位置，是无法被否认的执着。在它面前，卡卡西其余的一切所在一切所为都成了纸糊的笑话，连被击败的必要也无。

迪达拉看着他，蝎看着他。琳抱着膝盖目不转睛地望着他，带土也看着他。

带土看着他。这一时刻，那双眼睛里只有他。卡卡西想要带土看着他。

溃不成军。

后来他喝多了，大家都喝多了，但是社会人夫夫真的了不起，倒在后座的卡卡西完全不知道蝎是怎么开着车把他送到楼下的，他只知道他上楼的时候还在哭，他一直在哭。失控，彻底失控。他只是觉得孤独又悲伤，连父亲去世他也没这么哭过。他哭到脱力，嗓子发哑，然后在一片黑暗的公寓里——

喝醉最可怕的一件事，还真不是酒后乱性，而是……Drunk dial. 在又情感外露又丧失自制力的情况下拨通你内心一直渴望拨通、但是最最最不该、无论如何都不该、死了也不该拨通的一个或者几个人的电话。

这也不是卡卡西第一次喝醉，所以他是知道的。所以他先拨了迪达拉的电话，忙音，两次都没有人接。还在哭。于是是漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助，徒弟们拨过去又拨师父一家，然后是凯，大和，阿斯玛，鼬……大家都不接或者关机，虽然他看不清时间也知道应该不早了。

最后，他颤抖的手指来到那一个禁忌的名字上。

嘟————一声就通了。“喂？”还是那个好听的声音，真好听。

卡卡西完全记不清自己说了什么，反正就是哭，哭到脱力，真的累。对方一直在劝，一直陪他说话。电话来来回回挂了又打打了又挂。最后好像他说了特别丢人的一句，格外丢人，什么孤独又悲伤什么的，真的光这些东西已经把一辈子的人都丢尽了，明天该上吊自杀了。而带土就一直在叹气，在说如果琳不在，他就可以……就可以帮他了。

什么玩意，琳不在关我什么事，他在说什么。卡卡西心想，但可惜的是此刻理智与情感暂时失去了接轨，他出口的并不是这些思考与质疑。他还在抽泣。真丢人啊……我恨我自己。

但现在还不是时候，二十分钟之后他会真的开始恨他自己。因为二十分钟后，手机响了。

“……w、喂？”卡卡西有点开始结巴。

“我在楼下了，帮我按下大门。”

……？？？

行吧，虽然不知道为什么，但是按大门是很简单的事。于是就到了片刻后，依然烂醉的卡卡西打着酒嗝把一脸憔悴的带土……以及琳，迎进自己家门的情形。真好啊，其乐融融。

卡卡西住的是一间小套房，唯一能坐的地方除了地板只有床。琳还很晕，走路打飘，坐下来的时候含混地说卡卡西你家好多东西。卡卡西也坐下来，或者他本来就坐着，他记不清了。这一切都太滑稽了，什么东西。他现在非常不清醒。

但是后面发生的事情让他终于挣扎着醒了酒。不知道为什么，带土和琳，一边一个，抱着他倒在了他的床上。

是很单纯的拥抱，被带土抱着也挺好的，琳也很好。但还是，what, the, FFFFFFF????????

?????????

卡卡西坐了起来。他的头依然疼到炸，他依然很醉，但是这个不行，真的不行。“走吧，你们走。”

“什么？没事，躺下吧，我们陪你。”带土还想把他拉回去。但是卡卡西非常坚决，把这两个人拉起来：

“不行，你们赶紧走吧，对不起，嗝，实在非常对不起。赶紧走吧，求你们了，真的，赶紧走吧。”

来回几次，两位大神终于离开了他的床，被送到了门口。

“你真的没事吗？”带土的目光依然很关切，但是卡卡西没法看他，更没法看自己。

“没事了，谢谢你们了，嗝……走吧，谢谢，真的对不起，再见了。再见。”

“好的，那你要是觉得孤独了，觉得悲伤的话，再——”

卡卡西把门关上，爬回了自己的床。

可惜的是他只睡着一小会儿。醒来的时候，天都没亮透。他看了一眼手机，8点30. 他疯狂灌了好多好多水，然后坐回去，昨晚可怕的回忆开始涌进脑海……

杀了我吧。杀了我吧。杀了我吧。

（TBC）


End file.
